


Macaria

by evostevo1224



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Blood, Human Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evostevo1224/pseuds/evostevo1224
Summary: Based on the tradegy "The Heracleidae " by Euripides





	Macaria

After the death of the mighty half-God hero Heracles, King Eurystheus of Argos still hold grudge for the humiliation he received from his old opponent. He started prosecuting the children of Heracles, known as the Heracleidae.

The Heracleidae, led by Iolaus, Heracles’ faithful friend and companion, escaped to Athens and received protection under King Demophon. Iolaus was a man of wisdom and bravery, and he provided essential help to Heracles in many of his quests. However, by the time he escaped to Athens, he was already an old man. Knowing their whereabouts, King Eurystheus led an army and headed for Athens. He sent a message to King Demophon and left him with two choices, to surrender the children of Heracles or have his city sacked. After consulting with an oracle, King Demophon asked Iolaus and all Heracleidae to meet with him at the temple of Zeus. Iolaus entered the temple to speak to the King, while all others waited at the steps of the altar.

After greeting each other, King Demophon said to Iolaus, “My friend, as you know, Eurystheus is leading his army against us. I have consulted an oracle about this. ”  
Iolaus said, “My lord, what did the oracle say?”  
Demophon, “the oracle said if we are to win this war, we need to sacrifice a noble maiden to Goddess Persephone. If we don’t, our city will be sacked by the Argos. I will not sacrifice any maiden from my citizens. I would like to ask you and your family to leave Athens, unless a maiden from the Heracleidae will take the role.”  
Iolaus said, “My King, thank you for providing us refuge for all these years. We have cause you enough trouble already. We don’t want Athens to go to war because of us. We will leave Athens at once.”  
Demophon said, “I am sorry, Iolaus, and thank you for your understanding. I wish you and your family the best of luck, and find a place where you can settle down.”  
Suddenly Macaria, daughter of Heracles, entered the temple.  
“My King, Iolaus, I heard everything. My King, if a maiden from my family is to be sacrificed to the Goddess, will you allow us to stay?”  
Demophon said, “Yes, then the Goddess will guarantee our victory, and I am willing to fight this war against Eurystheus. I always want to kick his ass, and the Heracleidae can stay and help me to fight this war.”  
Macaria said, “Very well. My King, please sacrifice me to Goddess Persephone to ensure victory for this war.”  
Iolaus said, “Macaria, do you know what you are talking about?”  
Demophon said, “Young lady, you are young, and beautiful. Are you sure you want to give up your life?”  
Macaria said, “I am tired of running, Iolaus. If we don’t settle this now, it doesn’t matter where we go. This is our chance to stop this endless running. If my death can save my family and Athens, I am willing to sacrifice myself. I am the daughter of Heracles. I am not afraid of death. There is no coward in my family! Take me to where I will meet my death, crown me with the sacrificial garland, cut me with the sacrificial knife, and spill my blood in the Goddess spring. We have no time to waste!”  
Demophon said, “Very well said, young lady. You are very brave and noble. Your parent must be proud of you.”  
Iolaus said, “Yes, I am touched by your words, Macaria. However, we should do this. Let’s gather all your sisters and draw a lot to decide who will die for your family. It’s not fair for you to take this role without drawing a lot.”  
Macaria said, “I will not let a lot to decide my death, or my sister’s death. I go willingly, without hesitation. Isn’t a volunteer sacrifice more pleasing to the Goddess? Why drawing a lot when I am willing to offer myself?”  
Iolaus said, “This is even nobler than what you have said before. You have convinced me by your fine words. Is there anything I can do for you?”  
Macaria said, “Yes, my old friend, come with me to the sacrifice. I want to die by your hands, and please cover my dead body with a funeral robe.”  
Iolaus said, “I am sorry, Macaria. You are like a daughter to me. I can’t be there to see you die.”  
Macaria said, “Then at least please beg our King, let me die by the arms of my sisters, and let no man touch me.”  
Demophon asked his priest “is that possible?”  
The priest answered, “Yes, my Lord. As long as her blood is spilled in the unnamed spring by the temple of Persephone. “  
Demophon said, “Your wish is granted, young lady.”  
Macaria said, “Thank you, my lord. Iolaus, I have two final requests for you.”  
Iolaus said, “Yes, I am listening.”  
Macaria said, “Please take care and ensure the safety of my family. Please train my young brothers to be someone like you, a man of wisdom and bravery.”  
Iolaus said, “Yes my daughter, I will do that. Now bid your farewell to your family and go.”

Macaria and the priest exited the temple, and she said to her grandmother, stepmothers, sisters and brothers waiting on the steps, “grandma, sisters, brothers, I have to bid farewell to you all.”  
Alcmena, Macaria’ s grandmother, with tears in her eyes, said, “Say no more. We heard everything. You are going to sacrifice yourself to the Goddess, to ensure victory and our survival. Macaria….I don’t want you to go!”  
Macaria’s eyes teared up, and said, “for the sake of my family, I have to. And I go willingly, because I love you, and all my brothers and sisters. Grandma, please understand this is the only way…”  
Alcmena said, “Yes, I understand, but it still hurts to see you going to your death. I want to go with you.”  
Macaria said, “Please, stay here grandma, it’s better for both of us. The King allowed me to die by my sisters’ arms. Eucleia and Pandaie will accompany me. Hyllus, Ctesippus, Glenus, and Oneites, you guys come too, to carry my body back after the sacrifice. I want my body burnt, the ash put in an urn at my funeral. I hope that we can eventually return to Mycenae, and please bury me there. Brothers, Iolaus promised me to teach all he knows to you boys. Please learn from him and become smart and strong like him. Sisters, please take care of grandma and elders in our family. I want you all to live happily and healthily, and give births to children. I love you all!”  
She hugged and kissed her grandmother, each of her stepmothers, brothers and sisters. All of them had tears in their eyes. The priest then led Macaria, Eucleia, Pandaie, Hyllus, Ctesippus, Glenus, and Oneites to Goddess Persephone’s temple.

When they arrived at Persephone’s temple, Eucleia and Pandaie bathed Macaria, shaved her vagina hair, and put a garland on her head. Wearing only the garland, Macaria walked toward the spring with her sisters accompanying her. Macaria is a very beautiful girl. She has long blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, prominent breasts with lovely pink nipples and areolas. Her skin is soft and pale; her midriff is flat and fatless. Her hip is round and firm, and below her hip are her pairs of killer long legs. Finally, they reached the spring, where the priest and their brothers were waiting. The priest, stunned by Macaria’s beauty, couldn’t keep his eyes off her amazing nude body, and his penis erected.  
The priest said to Macaria, “Please kneel before the Goddess.” Macaria kneeled down. The priest put his hand on Macaria’s head, and began his prayers, “Oh Goddess Persephone, we hereby sacrifice Macaria, the daughter of Heracles, a very noble maiden, to you. She volunteers and offers her body to you. Please take her blood and accept her noble sacrifice! Please grant us victory over the Argos, and save Athens from destruction!”  
When the priest finished his prayers, Macaria stood up. As the priest instructed, she presented both her hands to him. The priest, using a sacrificial knife, cut both her wrists, and blood started pouring out of her wrists. The priest said to Macaria, “now walk into the spring, let your blood drips into it. You may sit or lie down, until your final breath.”  
Macaria, with her sisters Eucleia and Pandaie holding each of her hands, walked together into the spring, with her blood dripping down to the water on the way. When the water was about at their knees, they got on their knees, and waited for Macaria’s death.  
Macaria said, “Thank you sis, for being here with me.”  
Eucleia said, “No thank you sis, for sacrificing yourself for us.”  
Pandaie said, “yes, and it’s an honor for us to be here with you.”  
Macaria said, “I will miss you girls. I hope you will live joyfully, find someone that loves you, and have a lot of children…”  
Eucleia and Pandaie started crying. Eucleia said, “We will miss you too, sister. We will never forget your sacrifice.”  
Due to the heavy loss of blood, Macaria’s body was weakening. Her face became very pale, and her lips were losing their color. She was starting to faint and said, “It’s about time…”  
Pandaie adjusted her body to have Macaria lied down, with her head rested on her knees. She said to Macaria, “my dear sister, just relax and rest, it will be over soon.”  
Macaria nodded, closed her eyes, soon enough she went into coma, then into the darkness of death.  
The clear water spring became red, filled with Macaria’s blood.  
Eucleia and Pandaie managed to carry Macaria’s body back to the shore. They put a black funeral robe on Macaria’s body. Hyllus, Ctesippus, Glenus and Oneites carried their sister’s body to return home. They were all crying on the way. The Athenians honored Macaria with a lavish funeral, and a decent sum of gold paid to her family for their loss. 

The Goddess Persephone accepted the sacrifice and began her work. Suddenly Iolaus regained the strength he lost due to aging. He was able to fight like when he was twenty years old. He joined the Athenian army and fought extremely well in the war. With the Goddess’ blessing, he captured Eurystheus in battle and brought him back to Athens. Alcmena, grandmother of Macaria, slain Eurystheus with her own hands.  
The unnamed spring where Macaria died was then named “Macarian Spring”, in honor and remembrance of her sacrifice.


End file.
